FATE EQUALS LUCK
by thunderpants009
Summary: Light Yagami's pearents die in a horrific accident, so he had to go to Wammy's house where the others seem out to get him. Along with strange new events scaring people. LxL MxM
1. Chapter 1

FATE EQUAS LUCK 

Summary- Light Yagami's parents die in a horrific accident that Light feels responsible for. Sent to the Wammy's where he is then ridiculed by the others for but meets a strange and unusual person. Rated T but will go to M (smut/language). Lxlight

**A/n: Thunderpants: So guys ...first D/N story here full of all my fantasy's.**

**Chibi L: You do realise no one will read this. **

**Thunderpants: shhhhhhhhh L or I will not give you any cake. *shows strawberry shortcake* **

**Chibi L: I will leave if you don't give me it now.**

**Chibi Light: ohhhhhhh no you don't, don't leave me with her.**

**Chibi L: I'll stay for a price...**

**Thunderpants: I have evidence to convict Light of being Kira. **

**Chibi Light: wha- **

**Chibi Mello: Sup bitchez, let's got on with it cuz no one gives** **a shit bout** **these guys... **

**Thunderpants: *sniffles* okay. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note or Mtv ...maybe one** **day *looks dreamingly into the sunset***

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

How could this happen to me? Was it fate? Was I destined to effect the lives of so many others like this? _no_ simply am just _unlucky _

* * *

Stepping out of the cramped taxi, I was greeted by the place that I guess is my home from now on. But before I say anything else may I just mention how huge is this,it must be 100 times better then the crap on cribs -not like I watch MTv it was Sayu...NOT ME, SAYU- hmmmmm I wonder how she is after our last encounter a hours ago.

* * *

*flashback*

"Yagami-kun before you say your farewells to your sister, can I remind you that this may be the last time you ever see her again." Watari said, although it was obviously an alias but I wonder why he would need one... I'm only going to a orphanage abroad but something keeps tugging on in the back of my mind telling me that this may not be a normal orphanage. "please keep it short as the plane is a going to depart soon" he smiled sadly at me.

We were in the in the middle of the airport, moments away from leaving to go to England. Across the room full of chairs with people who seemed to be engrossed in there petty lives was Sayu with someone who I guessed was a worker at her orphanage crying her eyes out.

"ONII-CHAN" she said in between sobs as I walked to her while Watari got our boarding passes.

"Sayu"I said in a soft tone even tho I was closer to a break down then Sayu.

"Wh-hy do you have to leave me? j-j-just like mum and dad did" I felt sorry for her this was worse on her then it was on me but we both new why I had to go and leave Japan.

"shhh, Sayu you know why I'm going so please before I leave can we just enjoy our only few moments left together" she nodded her slowly before placing her head on my shoulder and wrapping her skinny arms round my torso in a warm embrace. I returned the embrace and we just stood there for a few moments savouring the moment while the world caught up with us.

"Yagami-kun, sorry but its time to leave"

I slowly unraveled myself from Sayu's tight embrace and stated to walk away from Sayu with Watari before she called me back.

"Yes Sayu" I said practically on the verge of tears, but I forced my self to be strong for Sayu.

"I want to give you this, so you will still remember me when your gone" She handed me a neckless with a S and Y dangling from the chain. "its not just to remember me but mum and dad as well."

"T-thank you Sayu." aww fuck it at this point I didn't care and tears were spilling from my eyes."I'm sorry but I don't have anything for you"

"Don't worry about that, I just want you to heed my amazing advice" she said with a playful smile, I nodded indicating her to continue as tears continued to run down my face."Don't try to be uke we all know your seme" finishing the sentence winking playfully at me.

"Baka Sayu, you know I don't 'swing that way'"putting my air quotes around before we both cracked up and heard gentle chuckling from Watari. We both smiled softly at him he made a gesture indicating we should waving Sayu one last good bye as she turned be guided by the worker who probably pulled short straws as shes now sobbing all over him, and now on the way to the plane to start what feels like something new.

* * *

Watari got out of the taxi and chuckled softly seeing my awed expression. "Now before we enter may I introduce to Wammy's House for Gifted Children."

* * *

**Thunderpants: And we have just finished chapter one, also did anyone see that sneeky high school musical lyric reference **

**Chibi Mello: LOL, Lights such a cry baby. **

**Chbi Light: Sh-shut up-p. *starts sobbing quietly into chibi L's shirt* **

**Chibi L: Ohhhh great you got him started again. *rolls eyes whilst trying/failing to comfort Light* **

**Chibi Mello: hay this *points at Chibi Light* ain't my fault. *Chibi Mello and Chibi L start arguing loudly* **

**Thunderpants: thanks for reading review please.*looks behind* SHUT UP YOU CHIBIS *gets swamped into Mello and L's argument* ...hep**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thunderpants: Special treat tonight with another chapter (omfg) **

**Chibi L: Why don't you let me do the talking whilst you sit in that corner.**

***goes into corner* FIRST I WILL APOLOGIZE FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES THAT I HAVE NOTICED ON BEHALF OF THUNDERPANTS, SHES NOT THE SMART- HAY HAY HAY, GET BACK IN THE CORNER.**

**Thunderpants: Hmpf ...for that Light doesn't get to meet L in this chapter more of that setting the scene crap. (Or maybe right at the end tehe) **

**Chibi Light: L THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT.**

**Chibi L: Up by 5% **

**Chibi Matt: DAMN' **

**Chibi light: When did you get here? **

**Chibi Mello: Dah fuq u sayin' bout ma bf biichz. **

**Chibi Light: What's wrong with Mello...why's he so ghetto?**

**Chibi L: On to chapter 2... Ha...he...^0^ .**

**disclaimer: I don't own death note or Supper nanny or PS vita or Nathan Drake. (I know shocking) **

CHAPTER TWO.

* * *

"WHAT"I exclaimed,"Why should I even trust you know you...lied to me. YOU DRAGGED ME AWAY FROM SAYU FOR NOTHING!" Okay, okay I'm going to be honest...I'm not that angry, you could tell that something was up. So an orphanage for gifted children thats...amazing I can finally connect with people on my level- maybe even meet a special girl and what not. Well if she's even a fraction smarter then Misa then I would be happy.

Misa was my 'girlfriend' (more like stalker obsessed -fan girl) before /it/ happened ,after that she just left because it took me to long to recover...and she wasn't getting any. Intact she never got any but went to the sluts- I mean friends and told them I was a sex god... Yeah I was pissed too.

"I think it would be easier if I explained inside and once you've calmed down, but one more thing from now on you will no longer be called Raito"... Oh no, I probably sound like one of those kids you see on Super nanny throwing a tantrum because there mum's lied and made them eat something healthy.

I pitched the bridge of my nose whilst taking deep breaths trying to 'calm' myself.

"Okay, I'm calm and sorry about my out burst but before you tell me _everything what_ will I be called now?" thank the almighty that I was blessed with good acting skills, because even a retarded mongoose could guess they were being lied to (yes that does mean Misa is stupider then a retarded mongoose)

"From now on you will be called Light, and I must request you speak English from now, anyhow shall we proceed indoors to finish our discussion"

I nodded, Light not that bad I quiet like it actually... Dun na nu na Light is coming to save the week yet brave on this weeks episode of kira-kun the show dun na naaa ... I think it would be a good show. I realised I just zoned out whilst Watari continued talking to thin air, expecting me behind him. Oops I hope I didn't miss anything important. I ran beside him as he was about to open the door and acted like nothing had happened.

* * *

***meanwhile* (3rd person POV) **

Matt was on the sofa playing on his PS Vita, whilst occasionally screaming at Nathan Drake to shoot people. Mello was sitting next to him eating chocolate (A/n: surprise, surprise. Chibi Mello : wat you bitchin' bout' now asswipe?) glaring daggers into the back of Nears skull who was across the room entertaining himself with a puzzle.L was sitting on the floor in a wired crouch next to the massive oak coffee table towering sugar cubes. BB was in the corner eating jam with his hands and getting it everywhere in the processes , well A he was nowhere to be seen.

"Lawi-pop have any of you seen A?" BB enquired concerned about his friend.

"Why do you persist?" L said in his monotone voice.

"What?"

"Why do you persist in calling me Lawi-pop, its somewhat as the intellectually incompetent (Chibi L: *cough* Thunderpants *cough*) would put it, it takes the piss you stupid jam man"

"Jam man seriously" B gave L the whole 'is-that-the-best-you-can-do-look' " And what kind of big brother would I be if I didn't tease the Almighty Lawi-pop" exaggerating the P in pop.

"Listen here B-

"DIE MOTHER-FUCKER YOU THINK YOU CAN THROW GRENADES AT ME WELL LOOK AT YOU NOW, MMMHHHHMMMMM...SUCK IT! BOOYAH" Matt shouted causing the rest of the room to look at him, even Mello turned his head away from death glaring Near(oh if looks could kill) but then when he was about to go back to trying to shoot Near with his eyes. something in the window caught his attention.

"Everyone shut up"Mello said even tho everyone was still looking at Matt and not talking.

"What is it Mells, I'm trying to beat this bos-

"Why is there a taxi pulling up outside the gates" Mello questioned.

"Oh Wammy said that he will be attending business abroad in Japan " L said.

"Then why's this hot guy with him" Mello fired back.

"You probably are the only person who would think that hes hot anyway plus it wouldn't matter he'll probably end up socializing with Linda and K, so there's no point finding him as a threat" BB said enthusiastically

"Maybe but I don't like the looks of him so don't think we should be 'friendly' to him" the edge in Mello's voice would scare any kid into giving him there lunch money but it seemed everyone else is unfazed by him, especially Near.

"Your not 'friendly' to anyone and although its your desire to keep others away with a hostile attitude you just come off as ..."Nears lips spread into a small smirk before he continued"...a asshole"

"Why you little"Mello was about the pounce on Near when he hear Watari and 'pretty boy' come to the front door.

"Hey pip-skweks Watari's coming through the front door in 3...2...1-"

"And this is how it looks on the inside"

* * *

(Lights POV)

I can't help but wonder what the other people will be like, are they Kind? Hot? Funny? Hot? Sexy? Hot...? Although looks don't matter. If its anything like any another school, we all know who's going to be Mr popular in a matter of a mere few minuets of being here. Tho these kids are my intellectual levels so I wonder if that would make a difference. Nah I'm always going be the hot/popular/athletic/hot/smart/gifted/hot/talented guy wherever I go.

"And this is how it looks on the inside"

As soon as I stepped inside my honey eyes met bright crystal blue ones- they were almost hypnotic.

"Ah, so fresh meat... Lets set some ground rules and could you please stop staring at me...jeez I know I'm hot but have some restraints" The ... life form (the gender is undetermined) in front of me said muttering the last part but I could still hear him.

"Mello stop scarring him"A albino boy said with a robot on his hand. And as I was just about to introduce myself he just walked away... God doesn't anyone know basic manners in this place.

"So pretty boy-"Mello called back my extension just to be interrupted by a red-haired individual.

"Hello my names Matt" he brought his hand out to shake. Finally someone who knows basic manners."the boy you just saw was Near, and this is my boyfriend Mello" he wrapped an arm around 'Mello'

"YOUR A BOY?!"I couldn't help but shout...well he could be...no wait that isn't legal.

* * *

(3rd person POV)

"YOUR A BOY?!"

L and Beyond where both alarmed by the shout.

"Wanna see what's going on lawi-pop?" BB asked.

"You can go I'm not interested in frivolous introduction's" going back to his sugar cup.

"But you can also see Watari"

"Fine let's go" Beyond always knew that Watari was like a father to L, they where closer then anyone else in this establishment, Even more then he was with A...but where even is he.

Watari was leaning back on the wall watching all this happen but decided this was the best time to stop all this shit with me and the boy...? I still can't believe it.

"Listen here you pansy-

"That's enough Mello, leave Light here alone-

"Wammy!" Wow what is it with everyone and interrupting people here. I turned to see who the deep voice belonged to-but before I continue I want to say I'm not gay- (Chibi L: Mmmmhhhhm yeah we all believe you) but wow he's so...wow. I openly checked him out totally ignoring what he was saying to Watari. His hair was jet black spiking up in all different directions. His black eyes look unreadable but yet so beautiful. The bags under his eyes would make anyone else look like an ugly junkie but it just gives him more of a sexy essence. The way his clothes hang off his body makes me just wanna rip them off and see what he's got underneath. He is so different but yet he's- OH SHIT he caught me starring at him. Don't blush Raito. DON'T BLUSH. OH MY THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING...okay Raito Yagami doesn't let his emotions out of check, he's calm and collected. whooop...count to 10...1...2...3...THE HOT GUYS LOOKING AT ME. Damn that was embarrassing...whatever happened to calm and collected Rati- Light...urm...No-homo.

Watari excused us from the scene of L obviously staring at me (why wouldn't he I'm drop dead sexy) Mello and Matt where making out by the stair case(practically air humping) ewww and someone with red creepy eyes who looked a lot like my cute panda was licking jam of his fingers, (Chibi Light: HE'S MINE MWAHHAHAHA) down a corridor into what I assumed was his office. I kept zoning in and out thinking of my cute panda as Watari explained that what this orphanage/school was and how because I scored the best in Japan in all my exams that I was granted entrance here and how I must forget about everything from my life in Japan (he still let me keep the necklace that Sayu gave me); and even if I wanted to forget about /it/ I can't but nether less there is no point dwelling, I know that I can't do much now even if I could have stopped it...

"Light, are you okay?" Watari- I mean Mr Wammy ... Actually il just call him Watari, asked me kindly.

"Yeah...urm I'm fine." I wiped a few stray tears gathering in my eyes, "can we continue"

"Oh, yes Light, come now let me show you to your room" Watari- lead me out of his office down a corridor to the first door on the right. I took note on how close it was to Watari's office.

"This Light is your room" he said knocking on the door.

I wonder who I'm rooming with.

* * *

Thunderpants: I wonder who he's rooming with- hay you two cut that out *Chibi matt and Chibi Mello stop making out*

Chibi Matt: Where just giving what the (zero) readers want. *starts making out again*

Chibi Misa: HOW COME MISA MISA HASNT WORMED HER WAY INTO THE STORY.

Thunderpants: All in due time... -Okay hay you two no dry humping till the rating changes.

Chibi Matt and Chibi Mello: hmp

Thunderpants: Review for hot Mello and Matt make out scenes

Chibi Matt and Chibi Mello : DO IT PLEASE.

*All Chibi's dog pile on Thunderpants requesting hot make out scenes*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chibi L: Your mum.**

**Thunderpants: •_• *mutters under breath * stupid panda man.**

***Chibi Light enters naked***

**Chibi L: 0.0**

**Chibi Mello: Dah fuq?**

**Chibi Matt: •_•**

**Chibi Thunderpants : Why am I a Chibi?**

**Chibi L: *Still staring at Chibi Light* When's that rating change going to happen?**

**Thunderpants: All in do time... Well there's going to be a sex scene in a few chapters-**

***Chibi L takes Chibi Light right there... On the floor and everything... THEY ARE DOING THE HANKY PANKY IN FRONT OF EVERYONE...***

**Chibi Matsuda: Let me get my camera.**

**Chibi Light: Urghhhh...MatsUD-AHHHhhh...mmm L there again mmm, YOU- IDIOT. unnnn- LLLLL.**

**Thunderpants: Let's get on with it shall we... *looks back at the moaning mess...aka L and Light***

**Disclaimer: I own death... LOL jk I don't own the following:**

**-Death note**

**-Nintendo Gameboy**

**-Cake Boss**

**-All the bands and TV shows I have I mentioned**

**BUT I DO OWN MR SUGAR CUBE III.**

* * *

( 3rd person pov Moments before)

Matt, Mello, A (yes, we found him in the kitchen eating a sandwich) and Near, all gathered in BB and L's room. Matt was on the floor leaning against L's bed, on his Nintendo Game Boy and had Mello sitting rather comfortably on him listen to Iron Maiden. L was sitting on the foot of his bed watching Cake Boss on the Plasma screen TV a few feet away. B was with A and Near on his bed discussing how to pull of their crazy antics (Near was just there to explain the best tactics).

L and B shared a room, The room itself was massive with the far end of it discarded and not in use. But on the inhabited side there was a double bed by the wall with the window. Next to it was a little fridge full of little edible snacks. Above the head board of the bed was a wall scroll poster with a massive Gothic 'L' letter (Chibi Kira: Vain much tsk). The bed itself had a row of stuffed toys varying from a cuddly pink hippo at the end to a big gold lucky cat plushie at the top by his pillow. But on his printed pillow (it had little cupcakes on like his bed spread) was L's most prized teddy of them all, a big sized sugar cube teddy with a little hat, bow tie and a little moustache and his name was (drum roll please) _**Mr Sugar Cube III**_.

On the other hand BB's side contradicted to L's more cute and innocent décor. B's bed was black but had red cushions next to it was a bedside table draw full of jam jars- mostly strawberry jam because who didn't love strawberry jam... Duh. On the plain cream walls was posters of various post hard-core and punk-rock bands ranging from some classic Blink 182 to My Chemical Romance to ... Blood on the Dance Floor (Thunderpants: *everybody cringes*). In between the double beds was a big book shelf, full of books in all different languages, mostly murder mystery's. On both sides of the book shelves was two high floor lamps with an intelligent design to make it look like they where black painted jungle vines- not 6 second videos... Nearer to the discarded side of the room where two wardrobes one full of identical white tops and blue jeans and the other full of black and red clothing.

The two both had to share some stuff like the TV that was mounted on the wall next to the window. They did have all the Sky channels but mostly L watched Food Network, Alibi and G.O.L.D's British sitcoms but did occasionally watch the odd series or two like he was currently very fond of Sherlock on BBC (I wonder why he would like that tsk) Mostly tho he would read to pass time or play games that stimulated the mind. See when L was not watching TV (and he didn't do much already) B would play video games on the PS3 in here or go and Play video games with Matt on his new PS4. The room its self was kept fairly clean apart from the odd sock or too that would always be on L's side- even tho his feet stay at a 30cm perimeter to them as if they contained the black plague.

The room fell into a comfortable silence when B, Near and A couldn't work out what kind of mischievous deed to do and L turned the TV off after the show finished and collapsed on the bed taking Mr Sugar cube III into his hands and to his chest. Mello took of his headphones and gave Matt a small Peck on his Lips distracting him from his game thus getting KO'ed in Street Fighter.

"I don't like him" Mello was the first to speak.

"Whooo?" B practically sang.

"Who do ya think? Light of course ...he seems no good, I say we give him something that shows who's the boss around here.!"

"...B, Near I think we have a solution to our problem" A said kind of shyly not liking to talk in front of more people than he felt comfortable with. He felt that as he can't look at everyone that others must be judging harshly about him the moment he turns his eyes away front them. His anxiety was only the start of the list of his many, many, many problems.

"This is going to be the best plan ever I really hate that douche bag" Mello said.

"I hate to burst your guys bubble but you can't just prank him when you know nothing about him, it would merely come of a childish idiocies, there is a 68% chance that if you find something of importance to him and ruin it that will truly ... 'Get em' good' as the kids say these days" Mello hated to admit it but L had a point.

After a few moments of awkward silence where everyone was contemplating what L said, Mello was the first to speak.

"I've got it, we just get one of us to get close to him find his weakness and then drive him out of here like what we did with_ you know who_ ... L you befriend him-

"What?"

"B, A and Near you all make his life a living hell till the grand finally where L dearest-

"I didn't agree to anything"

"Will tell us what we could that will crush him and make him want to move...just like _him_"

"Mello there's only a 21.34526% chance that what happened with '_him_'" L put air quotes around it before moving a hand to his mouth, putting his thumb on his mouth."even then if it did there would be no point just because all he did was accuse you off being a transvestite"

By this time Mello was fuming and he didn't like not getting his own way. "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT IF IT WILL MAKE HIM MOVE OR NOT YOU REMEMBER HOW _ENJOYABLE_ IT WAS WHAT WE DID TOHIM NOW SOME FAG COMES ALONG THAT ALREADY HAS MIND-RAPED YOU AND CALLED ME A TRANNY' SO WHY DON'T WE ALL HAVE A LITTLE _FUN_ BEFORE WE ALL GO INSANE FROM ALL THE FUCKING PRESSURE IN HERE."

"...Mello you need to calm down and if it's really that important to you I'll do whatever ill will deed you require"

"Thank you L, excuse me and Matt as we have to go and ...do some stuff" Mello grabbed Matt's sleeve of his long black and white stripe top and dragged him to there's and Nears bedroom.

"I'm going to go now as well and see K and Linda ... Bye B" A walked to the doorway and waved at everyone before leaving.

"And then there was three" B huffed out.

"I'm going to the kitchen" Near left without saying another word.

"And then there were two, so Lawi-pop wha-

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"COME INNNNN" B sang/screamed out to whoever was behind the door.

* * *

*Back to lights POV*

Watari Knocked on the door to my new room and I heard someone shout to 'come in' Watari entered first and I was sort of behind his back...

"Ah L here you are I need to talk to you later but first I think you and Beyond should get to know your new room-mate"

"WHAT?" 'B' and 'L' shouted in what seemed like shock, I guess no one told them prior that I would be sharing the room with them. I walked from behind Watari into the room.

"Boys this is Light, Light this is Beyond Birthday" he gestured to the person sitting on the black and red bed...that matched his complexion completely but Beyond Birthday ... That's a...- name?...but in fairness I'm now being called Light.

"Sup, I'm Beyond call me B or BB or just beyond but never Mr birthday because if you do I will hurt you" B said with a sadistic smile in his face.

"And this Light is L"Watari then gesture to the cute panda on his bed stroking his toy sugar cubes moustache...wat...even...sugar cube?...wat... HOW IS HE SO KKAAAWWWIIII!

"Erm... Hello, I'm Light and I'm 16 years living"

L let a smile play out on his lips, and may I say what a beautiful (kinda creepy) smile it is -no homo-.

"Īe, Light-kun, anata no inai 16-sai no seikats."'No, light-kun, you're not 16 years _living_'"but 16 years _old_" A shiver ran down my spine when he spoke perfect Japanese but me wrong, No,no no no NO. He must be mistaken I'm perfect and so is my English.

"You speak Japanese?" I asked.

"Hai, to hoka no gengo" 'yes, and other languages'

" Quelles autres langues parlez-vous?" I asked in french. 'What other languages'

"Français, de toute évidence, et la plupart des autres langues européennes" 'French, obviously, and most other European languages' He spoke with an almost perfect French accent." Come Italiano..." 'Like Italian...'.

"Ho sempre amato la lingua italiana." 'I've always loved the Italian language.' I quirked an eyebrow before continuing. " Pero español siempre ha sido un favorito." 'But Spanish has always been a favourite.'

" Sí, pero ..."'Yes but' He paused before switching from Spanish to..." Россия обладает удивительной культуры." 'Russia has an amazing culture. ' Ah, Russian, unfortunately I was not familiar with the language so I switched it up again.

"Rūsī dilacasapa... Para bhārata nū milaṇa la'ī ika vadhī'ā sathāna varagā jāpadā hai." 'Russian interesting... But India seems like a wonderful place to visit.'

"Mainū agalī vāra dā daurā jada iha mainū āpaṇē nāla lai jāṇā cāhīdā hai ki ika śānadāra mulaka hai." 'It's a wonderful country I should take you with me when I visit next time.'.

" J'aimerais aller avec vous" 'I would love to go with you' I said switching back to French and giving him the smile that made ladies faint.

" Oh, remontant vers le français. Je dois aussi prendre _Light-kun_ à Paris il son la ville des lumières" 'Oh, going back to French. I should also take_ Light-kun_ to Paris it its the city of _lights_.'

" Et la ville de l'amour." 'And the city of love' ... What playful flirting never killed anyone. Well except those unfortunate souls who merely look at another woman and then get axed to death by their beloved (psycho) wives. A small blush spread across L's cheeks. He looked down and started playing with the little bow tie on the sugar cube with his long fingers...and you know what they say about guys with long fingers- OFF TOPIC LIGHT, CONCENTRATE.

" Blushing maintenant? Vous êtes vraiment adorable L-sama" 'Blushing now? You really are adorable'. He looked up and our eyes locked and all I could concentrate was the beauty of those big black orbs.

(3rd person POV)

Watari and B where merely watching what was going on with amused looks on both there faces. B and Watari turned to each other when two started staring at each other and gave each other the whole 'Are-you-seeing-the-same-L-as-I-am'. And then cracked up in laughing fits when they realised the two had been staring for 3.43 minuets. Watari practically crippling from laughter, whilst B was on the floor trying to breathe.

L and Light were caught out of there trace and realised what they had done. Both of them had faces the colour of tomato's.

* * *

**Thunderpants: Have I made L too cute?**

**Chibi L: There is no such thing as being two cute. *L pouts***

**Chibi Light: Oh ma gawd... SO KAWII! *runs up to L and starts planting butterfly kisses all over... Yes all over Him***

**Thunderpants: Chibi Light control your inner fangirl, and sorry if the translations where wrong... I was using Google translate.**

**Chibi Light: hmpf I'm not a crazy fangirl like some people. *sticks young put and goes "nah na nah ner naaaaa" before going and kissing L everywhere again***

**Thunderpants: Anyway ...Also who would like to see a MelloxMatt lemon? *Chibi Mello and Matt raise their hands* Not you guys. -_-**

**Chibi Mello and Chibi Matt: hmpf**

**Chibi Matsuda: I dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.**

**Chibi L and Light: SHUT UP MATSUDA. *L and Light turn lovingly to face each other when they realised they said that at the same time* awwww ... Hey... Stop that... Huh what the hell *they start making out again after saying everything at the same time***

**Chibi Mello: Why dah fuq dey makin' out wen me nd ma home boy ave to wait til nxt chptr.**

**Thunderpants: Because you get a full lemon-**

***Chibi Mello and Matt dog pile on Thunderpants giving her thanks* ... Wait- you...guys...didn't... Let me finish *they get off Thunderpants* I was going to say you guys get full lemonade glasses. :D**

***Chibi Mello and Chibi Matt start beating Thunderpants up" ...hep...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thunderpants: Okay chapter 4 let's start! [ And sorry for the late update )= ]**

**Chibi L: Your just being to lazy to write something here.**

**Thunderpants: Nooooo...okay maybe...but these guys need to read this MelloxMatt lemon so let's go.**

**Chibi Light: (says cheerfully) To the moon.**

**Thunderpants: No.**

**Chibi Light: ohhmmm =(**

**Thunderpants: but there's hardcore yaoi up ahead.**

**Chibi Light: Yaaaaayy. *Chibi Light starts cheering and running around in circles around Chibi L, who is not amused***

**Thunderpants: BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER I SUGGEST YOU LISTEN TO BLAQK AUDIO- BETWEEN BREATHS AN XX PERSPECTIVE AND BLOODHOUND GANG- THE BAD TOUCH FOR THE SECOND PART IN THE SMUTTY GOODNESS, WHILST READING THE LEMON, AND THERE IS SLIGHT KINKY THEMES IN THIS.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the songs/people/characters/musicians mentioned in this. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OKAY...except Chibi L MWAHAHAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA**

**Chibi L: ...hep *starts crying***

* * *

CHAPTER 4.

After Mello and Matt left L and Bs room they went back to their own on the 2nd floor. There room was about the same size, except one side was completely white and the other was a explosion of colour. They had a bunk bed at the far end where Matt slept on the bottom and Mello on top (slightly ironic, as in the 'bedroom' its completely opposite). The top of the wall next to Mello's bunk was black but had a massive Bring Me The Horizon poster, from when he begged Roger to let him, Matt and B go see them in concert (Although L wanted to go he thought there would be too many people there so all three of them had to buy L one of every single item in the merch store). On Matt's wall it was covered mostly in his art work of video game and anime characters surrounding a massive poster of Altaïr from Assassins Creed II. There where 3 desks in the room one painted white next to a white wardrobe with a massive train set on it; The other black with bars of chocolate piled up in stacks with books scattered around them -mostly in Russian; The last desk was overflowing with random electronic parts that Matt used to mend things and a Mac book under the heap of ...stuff. Mello and Matt's side of the room was extremely messy and even tho Near had toys everywhere on his side it still somehow looked cleaner...must be the white.

As soon as they where through the door Matt crashed his lips on to Mello's and pushed him against the door.

"Nghh... Matt, what's... gotten... into.. you?" Mello said in between thrusts of Matt's tongue into his mouth. Matt just moved his hips and grinded against Mello's thigh. "Ohh...Matt?"

"Yes Mellowy" Matt took a break from kissing Mello to move to his neck where he started nipping and sucking, getting very good responses from his partner.

"Firs-uhh if you ever call me Mellowy again I'll kill you and..." Mello stopped making any noise and just stood still till Matt came back up to face him.

"Yeeesss.." Matt said urging him to continue.

"Take. Me. NOW." Matt smirked from Mello's forwardness, then just pushed him on the nearest flat surface... Nears bed. As soon as Mello's body hit the surface of the mattress, Matt crawled over to his prey, Mello, straddling his hips, and taking his waist coat off. Mello simply just watched whilst Matt took off his striped shirt. He simply smirked pressed hard against Mello's groin. Before moving so the otherwise of the room and plugging his iPod into a dock station. Matt discovered a few weeks ago that if fast paced music is playing, Mello responds very nicely to ...his actions.

"Play music'" Matt said then suddenly a steady beat erupted the room, as the intro of the song started. Matt walked back up to Mello who had now propped himself on his elbows and grabbed his from the front off his leather shirt and smothered his lips into his again. The shirt was flown off into the corner of the room as was Matt's jeans.

_Do you remember the first time?_

_Time stopped then sped so fast_

_In just three minutes you were mine_

_Don't think that it was the last._

Matt mouthed the words as Matt took Mello's mouth into his again, kissing passionately but yet rough. Mello made a cute squeaky noise when Matt grouped his ass firmly.

_You knew I knew the ways_

_That I could make you say_

_Please, please please don't take it_

"Nghh Matt...t-take it off" Matt knew what Mello was talking about, his already super skinny leather trousers where extremely tight so it was imaginable how much discomfort Mello was in considering their current situation.

_Take it, take it, take it easy on me, just make it_

_Make it, make it, make it harder to breathe_

_So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop_

_Till I make you forget who you are and just feel_

Matt chuckled, pressing his lips against Mello's and his hands around his neck. His hands slowly went down the others chest stopping briefly to apply pressure on the pink buds now hardening under his touch. He took extra care when stroking Mello's abs, and he could tell by the way Mello was withering underneath him he wasn't enjoying being teased but that merely encouraged Matt to go slower. He traced his fingers along Mello's V line and almost giggled when he saw Mello buck his hips trying to get him to closer to his target. Finally Matt tried to pull Mello's trousers off but they wouldn't budge... He tried again but they merely stayed in the same place. Matt broke away from the kiss to ask his partner about their current predicament.

"Pause music" the music stopped so Matt could continue, "Urmmm... Mells?"

"Yes, Matt?" Mello gave out an aggravated sigh.

"Your trousers won't come off" an awkward silence followed after the situation was voiced.

"Well then do something. This," he pointed to the 2nd current problem with his pants."Won't just go away so do something."

Matt suddenly got an idea. He got of Mello and walked over to his desk and pulled out a pair of scissors from one of the drawers. Mello gave him a puzzling look, confused over why he would need them..._ he's not going to cut my cock off is he, _Mello nervously swallowed the lump caught in his throat.

"Play music"

_Do you remember your last look?_

_Well, you were smiling and drowning_

Matt climbed back onto Mello except settling on his lower legs past his knees. He placed the cold metal on his stomach. Mello took in a harsh intake of breath as Matt separated the scissors and ran them down his V line to the top off his trousers, where he pushed them pack together standing them up on his waist line moving to point of them back and forth in a steady movement.

_and I knew exactly what it took_

_To make you beg and pray_

_Please, please, please don't take it_

Mello didn't exactly know why but the cold stainless steel making little faint lines on his skin was so arousing but he certainly wasn't complaining when he saw his Matt take the scissors into his mouth and run his tongue along the blade licking the small amount of blood off them.

_Take it, take it, take it easy on me, just make it_

_Make it, make it, make it harder to breathe_

_So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop_

_Till I make you forget who you are_

He ran the blade along the front of Mello's left thigh in a horizontal line being careful not to go to deep, making him squirm as he cut the material. Mello's breathing got more erratic when he felt the blade run from the top of the waist band of his leather trousers joining the other line.

_So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop_

_Till I make you forget who you are_

He then ran the blades, cutting the leather still, to the base of the zipper. Mello could have sworn he stopped breathing at that moment - he probably did- until the scissors ran in a straight line on his right thigh, where Matt made the symmetrical L' shape stopping at the top of the right side off the trousers.

_And just feel and play with me_

_And just steal away with me_

_So just feel and play with me_

Matt merely lifted the newly made flap on Mello's lower stomach whilst his erection stood up high the second it was released from its leather bounds. He gave Mello's erection a experimental lick and was rewarded with a very pleasing groan from him. Matt teased the head as he played with the base of Mello's manhood, He stopped toying with it and engulfed the whole thing in his mouth (it wasn't like this was the first time he ever did this).

"M-Matt...please...I'm going to cu-huuuuuuu...why'dya stop you fucking asshole?" Matt smirked got off Mello's legs back to his bedside table and got something's out, a vibrating cock ring was amongst the items.

_Take it, take it, take it easy on me, just make it_

_Make it, make it, make it harder to breathe_

_So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop_

_Till I make you forget who you are_

"Ohhhh no you don't... That just there was torture and if you come near me with the ring I will finish myself off instead." Mello said getting frustrated with all this waiting and ripped off the flap of leather on his stomach as it was staring to irritate him now.

"Okay" Matt said calmly and sat himself on the other side of the bed abandoning the items on the floor at the end of the bed.

"what?"

"Finish your self off whilst I watch."

Mello mumbled something along the lines of "I don't know why I love this fucking pervert"

Mello laid all the way down on the bed pushing the back off his leather pants down his legs which was surprisingly more easy as they where in pieces. He through them which so just so conveniently landed in Matt's lap, now sitting cross-legged at the other end of the bed.

_So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop_

_Till I make you forget who you are_

_So I'll climb on top and I'll never stop_

_Forget who you are_

The song conveniently ended and another started which just so happened to be Bloodhound Gang- The Bad touch. Thankfully Mello knew all the lyrics so he was going to make Matt want him so much more than he ever did.

_**"I'd appreciate your input**_" Mello said, sitting up putting his hands on his member before singing the first verse.

"_**Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought**_

_**Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about**_

_**So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts**_" Mello winked and gave Matt a playfully smirk still moving his hand up and down his shaft whilst Matt just followed his hands movements, he always imagined Mello doing this when he was jacking off himself before they got together so seeing him doing this himself was doing much more him then he thinks Mello understands

**_"Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up_**

**_You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds"_**

Mello got on his knees and with hand till moving up and down and the other helping him move he came and sat down in front of Matt and spread his legs so Matt could see /everything/ (bold). Now using both hands he went slower wanking himself as he didn't want to come to soon.

Now releasing one hand he moved it down to his entrance and rubbed it a little before it entering.

**_"Do it now_**

**_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_**

**_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_**

**_Do it again now_**

**_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_**

**_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_**

**_Gettin' horny now"_ **By now Matt's hands where twitching and his hard member throbbing still in his baggy Super Mario boxers (one thing on his side today). He was beginning to regret asking Mello to do this but seeing Mello prepare himself was so hot, its probable that his body temperature is at an irregular amount now a vain could burst- gladly this was real life and that sort of stuff didn't happen. Mello added another finger in and somehow among all the scissoring and stretching he found his prostate and let out a moan that could have made Matt faint... Which he was so close to doing already.

**_"Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket_**

**_Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it_**

**_Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas_**

**_But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory""_ **in one swift motion Mello stopped preparing himself and lent forward and threw off Matt's boxers somewhere and pushed him down. Matt's head was now dangling from the end of the bed looked up and saw Mello's face next to his as he whispered in his ear,

"I'm going to ride you."

Now Matt could finally faint.

**_So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship_**

**_Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip_**

**_So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Love it just like Lyle_**

**_And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"_**

Mello lowered himself slowly into Matt, his thin arms around Matt's neck as Matt placed his hands above Mello's hips helping him move down. Once the blond had been penetrated fully they both waited a moment before the Blond went all the way up so only the tip was in him and slammed back down.

"_**Do it now**_

_**You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals**_

_**So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel**_

_**Do it again now**_

_**You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals**_

_**So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel**_

_**Gettin' horny now**_" Mello continued singing and Matt had to give him credit for being able to do that when he was bobbing up and down on the red-haired individual.

**_"You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_**

**_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_**

**_Do it again now"_**

Up and down ;Up and down; Up and down;Matt couldn't last much longer and one more delightful moan from the blond as he hit his prostate again did it for him. Seeing his Mellowy now covered in sweat and faint red lines from the scissors was almost like seeing a beautiful red rose covered in green glistening emeralds. The familiar feeling of ecstasy pooled in his stomach before he shot up in Mello, his seed directly hitting Mello's prostate.

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it now_

Matt, yet recovering from his high he grabbed Mello's length and gave it a firm squeeze, the same time Mello hit his prostate again ejaculating all over himself, Matt and the sheets.

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it again now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Gettin' horny now_

By now the song finished Mello was being cradled against Matt's chest, he was beginning to to wonder what true love was but this couldn't be it... Right? It just is attraction...Right? _who am I kidding I love this boy more then life it self_"Jesus fucking Christ...Matt?"

"Yes Mellowy?"

"Shit face is going to kill us for getting cum, sweat and blood all over his 'perfect white' sheep sheets."

"Oh son of a Black Butler, come on let's go and clean up in the shower and then change the sheets" Matt said getting off the bed. Mello watched his partner walk into the bathroom with the perfect view of his ass. "Oh and by the way Mello," Matt's head poped up from the other side of the door. "That was an invitation to come with me " he winked and Mello quickly ran behind him joining him in the shower.

* * *

L and Light both recovering from the embarrassment taking small glances at each other whilst they thought the other wasn't looking. Okay, well that's what Light was doing L on the other hand was openly staring at Light. They walked behind B and Watari both walking down a large corridor leading to the outside grounds. Light briefly looked at L whilst he was staring at him, as they locked eyes for the second time L gave Light the rare but adorable- creepy smile. When Light smiled back L did the strangest thing... He giggled, like full on teenage girl finally got spoken to by her crush giggling. Watari and B turned around with shocked faces. L, emotionless L was giggling... If this wasn't real life B would have posted a comment claiming it to be so OCC. L clamped his hand over his mouth when this god-awful sound escaped his lips. Light smile grew wider, he clasped his hand over L's wrist puling it down and simply leaned close and whispered.

"Don't be embarrassed, you cute little sugar cube" L's blush only grew more red and B's and Watari's faces only changed from shocked to amused. _So Lawliet has a little infatuation with Light and Raito also is attracted to him, this could be ...new._

"Thank you Light-kun but I may I have my hand back" Light looked down to see his fingers still around L's wrist.

"Hmmmm, let me think," Light put on a false thinking face." He leaned closer to L's ear, that alone sent shivers down his spine "No..." Light simply moved his hand down and intertwined his fingers with L's long pale ones and looked at B and Watari signaling them to move even tho it looked like they couldn't breath anymore, holding in their laughter.

So then L and Light followed B and Watari down the corridor to a set of two big double doors leading outside.

* * *

**Thunderpants: That's it! no more OCC in the next chapter or you will be punished.**

**Chibi L and Chibi Light: Yes Ms. Thunderpants *hangs head in shame***

**Chibi Mikami: Can I be in this story?!**

**Thunderpants: Well see now tell them to review.**

**Chibi Kira: Review...I know your name and face BTW.**

**Thunderpants: Don't force our poor readers, now back in the cage with B and the Thunderbird puppets.**

**Chibi kira: Why are puppets there?**

**Thunderpants: THERE SCARY AS FUC- OH SHIT!**

**Chibi Mello: THERE'S THUNDERPANTS! YOUR THE CAUSE OF MY FAVOURITE LEATHER PANTS BEING RUINED.**

***Thunderpants get crushed, beaten, and almost killed by Chibi Mello*...hep...**


End file.
